stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Spearton
The Speartons 'are elite units in the Order military, who, with their heavy armor and rigorous training, make for a tough adversary. First serving the Spearton Empire, the Spearton were converted to Order faith after the revolutionary unification of all rebel empires in the fight against the Chaos. During the original game, the Spearton outperforms the Swordwrath when it is introduced, as the Spearton was simply more prepared for combat and the field of war. Though a better fighter, the Spearton still suffered from a high cost, long training time, and just a slighty-above-average strength. Many noted that Spearton was a useful 'meat-shield' or tank, however, including the creator of the series himself. They are followers of the 'Way of the Spear', though also possibly the 'Way of the Sword', as once their spear is thrown, they instantaneously equip a short sword, which is most likely a serrated ''Gladius, a short sword of Roman culture used by Roman soldiers and slave-gladiators. .]] Appearance '''Stick War Spearton are generally black stick figures adorning heavy sets of armor and a large amount of equipment. Luckily, however, their strength allows for these units to hold their large array of weapons easily, allowing the Speartons to participate in combat. Equipment Spearton carry heavy armor, depicted as bulky and buff in almost every position. Covering it's thin eyes is a bronze helmet, equipped with cheek-plates and a horsehair mohawk. If fully upgraded they get a bronze armour set, in the first game. Shield In the Spearton's right hand is an apsis, or a hoplite shield, put together in three layers: the center layer made of a thick wood, the outside layer facing the enemy made of bronze, and leather making up the inside of the shield. If a Spearton is not in active combat, the shield sits at the unit's side while standing, walking, or running. Once engaged, however, the shield will pull itself in-front of the wielder, protecting it from attack. .]] Spear In the Spearton's left hand is a spear called a javelin, a throwing weapon used to disorient or puncture an opponent. If a Spearton is not in active combat, the Spearton will hold the spear casually while standing, walking, or running. Once engaged, however, the spear will be tucked just to the left of the now front-facing shield, making for a tight defensive maneuver. In-case of easy access or a good shot opening up, the spear will be slung at a target, though this will leave them with a much weaker blade. Spear-throwing can only happen in the original Stick War and Stick War: Legacy. In order to throw the spear, go down and right then attack to throw. Battle Animations Death When a Spearton is killed, the unit collapses briefly, first reaching towards the ground with his hands for leverage before he succumbs to his ill fate and his body hits the ground. The impact sends his helmet rolling off before tumbling to a stop. Stick War II: Order Empire Spearton recieve a complete redesign from the bottom up. While still retaining their heavy set of armor, the equipment itself now consistently follows a gray color palette, though they still have the red horse hair mohawk on their helmets. Notes * In the unit menu of Stick War II: Order Empire and Stick Empires, Spearton are described as "Defensive unit used to tank damage" *At the end of Stick War: Legacy, upon weakening the boss, a lone Spearton darts towards the giant shouting " I will end this, for the Order Empire!" before being picked up by the wounded creature. The user must tap the screen (in real-life, accompanied by the word 'tap' on the screen in front of them) repeatedly, until the Spearton finally shoves his spear into the giant's eye, killing him immediately and dropping the lone Spearton (while falling, the Spearton performs the same animation as units when they are stunned). *Speartons are one of the few units that can speak, as shown in Kill the Spartan. *In Stick War II: Order Empire, Speartons will yell "Speartons, HOLD!" when blocking. *If enough Speartons throw their spear in the original Stick War, the game will lag significantly. * If the player looks carefully, they will see that the Spearton holds his shield in both of his hands. As the unit turns, the shield will readjust to face the viewer and block the spear-holding hand from sight. This was likely done to save time on the animator's part. * In real life, Speartons resemble the Spartans, who were also elite warriors of the Ancient Greek period. * In Stick War II: Order Empire, a ghost version of the Spearton can be summoned upon unlocking and purchasing Tower Spawn 1. Category:Order Category:Units Category:Order Units Category:Spearton Empire Units Category:Stick War Category:Kill the Spartan Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick Empires Category:Stick War: Legacy